The path I walk alone
by ChilledKitsune
Summary: " PUSH NARUMI PUSH !" Kurama yelled as Narumi clenched her teeth and gave another push. "okay we can see the head. " Tsunade said and Narumi yelled " GET THIS KID OUT OF ME !" Meanwhile Kushina and Minato were outside with Kushina saying " I hope she's okay." Kushina said concern for her daughter. Minato just said " She'll be fine I bet it doesn't hurt." Minato slept alone that day
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So yeah thanks for reading this story. this is something I wanted to try so hopefully it turns out go so follow and favorite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing it all belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

" talking"

'thinking'

_Jutsu_

**( 7 years after the kyuubi attack )**

A boy with red spiked hair was walking down the street with his hands in his pocket and his hair shadowing his violet eyes. He also had 3 whisker marks on each cheek with 2 bangs framing his face. If you looked closely you would have seen eyes that held sadness, anger, and hate all at the same time. " They always leave when I come. I could have at least gotten a thank you." the young 7-year-old boy said while kicking a rock when he suddenly bumped into a woman. " Oh, sorry Mikoto-sama," He said while bowing. Mikoto bowed slightly in response and said, " Naruto, I'm your godmother. Just call me Mikoto." As the duo was walking down the road Mikoto said, " I'm taking you home Naruto." As soon as Mikoto said these words Naruto stopped and stared at the ground. " I don't have a home, Mikoto-sama." Mikoto turned around and squatted until she was eye to eye with Naruto. " What do you mean you don't have a home? Your home is with your mother and Father. Don't you miss Narumi-chan?" Mikoto asked witha softly tone. Naruto turned around and wiped his eyes. After a few quiet minutes Naruto turned back and said " I do miss nee-chan but they don't seem to notice me." ' Surely Kushina and Minato wouldn't forget their son now would they?' Mikoto thought to herself and then said with a cheery voice, " How about this Naruto-kun? I'll take you to my home and talk to your parents." " Are you sure Mikoto-sama? I don't wanna bothering you and your family." Naruto stuttered while looking at the ground. Mikoto held back a tear or two ' He thinks that he's a burden on me, Kushina if what Naruto-kun said is true, then there will be hell to pay.' Mikoto flashed a small smile at Naruto and replied " Of course it's okay. Besides, you're like family and family always looks out for family." Naruto looked up at his godmother with surprise, " You-you sure MIkoto?" Naruto said still stunned from what his godmother said. Mikoto stood up, grab his hand, and walked with a smile on her face. " Of course, I"m sure you'll find that my kids are good people when they want to be." she said.

* * *

**(Minutes later at the Uchiha Compound)**

"Here we are." Mikoto said with a smile, " this is my house Naruto-kun." she turned around and looked at Naruto. " Nice, isn't it?" He was going to answer but was cut off when 2 small black blurs raced past him and hugged Mikoto's legs. " Kaa-san!" the 2 black blurs said loudly. Then as if on cue a teenage boy stepped out of the home. " Sasuke, Satsuki, we didn't finish our lesson," The teenage boy said. Sasuke and Satsuki turned around saying in unison, " Yeah, but Itachi-niisan, Kaa-san's here and she said she'll wake us to go buy some pocky." Itachi just sighed and went back inside, " St least buy me one alright, Sasuke?" Sasuke flashed a smile at his brother and answered, " Of course I will." Sasuke then turned to his mom and said " Can I get a tomato too?" Mikoto's face turned puzzled and questioned, " Why do you want a tomato sochi-kun?" Sasuke blushed in embarrassment and said, " I don't know. I just want one, I heard they taste good." Mikoto nodded at sasuke's explantation, she then turned to satsuki and asked her daughter " What about you Satsuki-chan ?" Satsuki, who was staring at the boy behind her mother asked, " Who's that behind you mom?" Mikoto smiled while Naruto slowly moved to the side, " Satsuki, Sasuke, this here is" before Mikoto could even introduce Naruto Satsuki already tackled Naruto to the ground. " Kawaii!" Satsuki screamed while hugging him and rubbing her cheek against his. Everyone who was present quickly assumed things. ' You better get your hands off my nee-san!' Sasuke thought while clenching his fists. ' Aww, they just met and she already likes him. I can't wait to see them when they grow up.' Mikoto thought while crossing her fingers behind her back and smiling. ' Naruto, may kami have mercy on your soul, she likes you.' Itachi thought as he looked at the group through a window while silently praying for Naruto's sake. ' He's so warm and cute! I never want to let him go!' Satsuki thought as she was crushing the boy more into her hug and unintentionally pushed her small breast into his chest. ' What is she doing, why is my heart and breathing faster and what's poking my chest?' Naruto thought while his face started to turn red from the lack of air. After 3 minutes of hugging and 5 minutes of waking Naruto up from fainting and cheering up Satsuki who started crying because he fainted, Mikoto put Naruto on Sauke's bed and started walking towards the Namikaze compound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Namikaze Compound**

As Mikoto walked up to the Namikaze compound she was thinking about how she would approach Minato and Kushina.

' What should I say when I get there,' Mikoto thought ' Should I be forward and say Kushina, do you know where I found Naruto-kun or should I act stupid and innocent and ask for him?'

As Mikoto walked up to the front door she stopped and heard " That's it Naurmi-chan you almost have it."

Mikoto hear a voice that sounded similarly like Minato. " Narumi-chan, when you're done learning the rasengan then I'll help you train with your charka-chains."

Mikoto eyes widen when she heard ' Rasengan? Charka-chains? They're already training her?'

Mikoto then proceeded to run up to the door and pounded on it while saying " Kushina, Minato, you better get your guys ass over here or I'm going to break down this door !"

Not a second later a scared Minato and a confused Kushina opened the door

" Ano Mikoto, what are you doing here?" Kushina asked

Mikoto, angry at her best friend's question yelled " What am I doing? I should be asking you! Do you even know where Naruto-kun is?"

Minato's expression changed from scared to confused as he said " What are you talking about Mikoto? Naruto's in his room."

Mikoto's expression darkened as she subconsciously activated her sharigan" In his room... In his room!" I found Naruto-kun walking down the street all by himself. I'm just glad that I found him before something bad happened!"

Mikoto then sighed heavly " and what's this I hear about learning the rasengan and helping with Charka-chains? Are you guys already training her? She's not even in the academy yet."

Kushina then stepped forward " How I teach my children is my business Mikoto. When you see Naruto tell him to come home or he'll miss dinner."

Kushina then closed the door in Mikoto's face.

Mikoto couldn't believe what Kushina just did.

Mikoto turned and ran back to the Uchiha compound. ' what happened? Kushina was never like this.' was the only thing that Mikoto thought as she ran home.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Namikaze House**

Kushina walked back into the backyard.

" Kushi-chan, what happened?" Minato asked.

Kushina just sighed " I closed the door in her face."

This shocked Minato because while Kushina may have be short-tempered she never did something as rude

" Kushina, you've never down that before!" Minaot exclaimed

Kushina sighed and stared at the ground "She asked why were we already training Narumi and I told her that it was none of her business."

Minato then sighed and said " Kushina, you know that we have to apologize right."

Kushina nodded slowly " Come, let's go and apologize. I'm sure Naruto wants to see his nee-chan." Minato said smiling.

* * *

**Uchiha**** Compound**

Naruto had already woken up and was playing with Sasuke and Satsuki while Itachi was watching them.

" Naruto " Sasuke asked while tagging Naruto " Who are your parents ?"

Upon hearing this Naruto stopped chasing Satsuki.

Satsuki turned around and walked up to Naruto. " Naruto, is something wrong ?"

Naruto just sighed and looked at the ground.

" My dad is the hokage and my mom is the hokage's wife." Naruto said while staring at the ground.

Sasuke and Satsuki's eyes widen ' Wow, Naruto's parents are the hokage and his wife, he must be strong.'

Sasuke and Satsuki thought while Itachi scowled more ' his parents are the 2 most strongest shinobi in the elemental nations yet they abandon and barely care about their son whose a Jinchuriki for their daughter who has the kyuubi's charka.'

Itachi knew what happened that night when the 3rd hokage sealed the kyuubi via reaped death seal into Naruto and how the 4th and 3rd hokage were able to seal the kyubbi's charka in Narumi.

Sasuke ran up to the redhead smiling " Naruto, Since your parents are really strong how about you train with me since Itachi-nii never has time for me ?"

Naruto's face expression took a turn for the worst in terms of sadness.

" I'm not suppose to train yet. " Naruto said causing Itachi to walk up to Naruto and stare him in the eye.

" Why not ?" Itachi asked curious as to why he couldn't train.

Naruto sighed before saying " When I was 4 I asked my parents if they could train me because they had jsut started training my sister but they said no, I would start training when I got into the academy."

Itachi scowled at this ' It's because Narumi has the kyuubi's charka. I'll train him when I train Sasuke and Satsuki.'

Itachi then smiled and said " well how about this ?I'll train you when I train Sasuke and Satsuki."

Satsuki then smiled and ran to Itachi as she hugged his leg. "Thanks nii-san"

Satsuki then turned to Naruto and hugged him " Naruto don't be sad you have me, Sasuke-kun, and Itachi-niisan to help you."

During this Itachi was smiling, Sasuke's eye was twitching, and Naruto was blushing.

" Umm... Satsuki-chan" Naruto said

" You can let go now." Satsuki pulled away and turned blushing from the hug.

Itachi would have teased Satsuki about this if he hadn't heard the door slam.

" Kaa-san/ Mikoto-sama" Itachi, Sasuke, Satsuki,and Naruto said.

Itachi stepped forward

" Kaa-san, what happened ?" Itachi asked because his Mother never slammed a door unless she was mad or something horrible had happened.

Mikoto sighed before she looked at Naruto " Naruto, your kaa-san and tou-san told me to tell you to go home."

Naruto sadly nodded and said " Okay Mikoto-sama, I'll go home."

Naruto started to move when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he neared the door.

" Mikoto-sama ? What are you doing ?" Naruto asked.

Mikoto smiled as she ruffled Naruto's hair " I said that you had to go home but I never said when ."

Naruto's violet eyes widen before he hugged Mikoto's hips with gusto." Arigato Mikoto-chan"

Mikoto's eyes widen for as few seconds before she started giggling " Why Naruto-kun, what brought this on ?"

Naruto released the hug as he started to rub the back of his head with his hand while smiling " Well ... I was going to call you something else but I thought it wasn't appropriate so I settled with Mikoto-chan."

Curious, Mikoto asked Naruto " What were you going to call me?"

Naruto continue to rub the back of his head while smiling sheepishly " Well ... I was going to call you Kaa-san."

" It's okay if you don't want me to call you this Mikoto-sama." Naruto quickly said while having his hands in front of him.

Mikoto smiled before she tapped Naruto's forehead with her pointer and middle finger ( Like what Itachi does with Sasuke. Must be a Uchiha thing )

" Baka" Mikoto said in a motherly tone " Of course you can call me Kaa-san. I am your godmother after all. But I just have one question though."

Naruto replied " of course what is it ?"

Mikoto then replied back " Why Mikoto-chan though? Am I really that young and pretty ?"

Naruto studdered and replied " O-Of Of course Mikoto-chan is very pretty."

A voice then said " I agree with you Naruto- kun. Mikoto-chan is very pretty."

They all turned to see where the voice came from to see none other than Fugaku Uchiha, Head of the Uchiha clan and Husband of Mikoto Uchiha.

" Tou-san" Satsuki yelled running and hugging her dad " What are you doing back so early ?"

Fugaku chuckled at his daughter ' She has so much of Mikoto in her.' Fugaku thought with a smile.

Fugaku then turned to Mikoto and said " Well I heard that little Naru-kun was visiting and after what happened this morning I just wanted to know."

At this both Satsuki and Naruto blushed while Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke sweat dropped.

Fugaku then squat and placed both hands on Naruto's shoulders. " Now, Naruto-kun ... why are you here and not your parents ?"

Naruto then sighed and Fugaku everything he had told Mikoto and Itachi.

After Naruto told Fugaku everything, Fugaku just sighed. " I never thought Minato or Kushina would do this especially since Minato never plays favorites and I'm extremely disappointed in Kushina since All Uzumaki's care for the family first."

The Uchiha Family and Naruto then went into the living room to cool down from the talk when there was a sudden knock on the door.

As Mikoto walked to the door Naruto started fidgeting in his place, already knowing who it was.

Fugaku told Sasuke and Satsuki to take Naruto to their room because he was going to have a meeting soon.

As the kids went to the room Mikoto opened the door and suddenly frowned.

" What are you doing here Namikaze-sama ?" Mikoto said harshly.

Chuckling nervously, Kushina said " Come on Mikoto-chan, don't be like that." while rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes a bit " Don't be like what Namikaze-sama? "

Minato sensing tension tried to defuse the situation. " Excuse me Mikoto-chan, but can you get Naruto-kun here. I'm sure he's anxious to see his nee-chan because I know she wants to see him. "

Narumi then stood at her dad's side with a smile.

Narumi was a little girl with bright blond hair like her father with blue eyes and whisker marks on her cheeks. Her blonde hair was tied up into 2 ponytails and she was wearing a white shirt with the leaf symbol on it with black shorts ( basically it's naruko's look but with naruto's clothes when he was younger but tweaked a bit)

Narumi then said " Yeah, I wanna see Naruto-oniisan. I wanna show him something amazing."

Mikoto gave the little 7-year-old girl a fake smile and said " Of course you can. He's in the room down the hall 2nd door on the left."

Mikoto then turned to Minato and said " Come in Hokage-sama, I'm sure you and your family are cold outside."

As soon as Fugaku sat down in front of Minato and Kushina with Itachi near a wall to his right and Mikoto by his side he said in a voice void of emotions " Hokage-same, Namikaze-sama, why was Naruto-kun in my house when I cme back tonight ? I could charge him for trespassing on private property ."

Mikoto was shocked ' How could Fugaku do something like this.'

Mikoto was going to argue but Fugaku held his hand up to stop and Mikoto and said " Now what I mean is why was Naruto here by himself without either of his parents. It would make sense if you two were here but you weren't so I'm just curious as to why hokage-sama. "

Minato then told Fugaku about how Naruto had asked to be train after seeing Narumi train for 3 years and when he was denied he left the house and they hadn't heard anything about him until Mikoto had come ask them.

When Fugaku asked what they were doing while Naruto was gone he was angered on the inside but expressionless on the outside as Minato went about talking about how Narumi was training.

After the Namikaze family left with a crestfallen Naruto, Itachi turn to his father and said " I hate them. "

His parents were shocked until Fugaku asked why .

Itachi then scowled " I had a shadow clone watching the kids and when Narumi entered the room he did a one-eighty because early he was laughing like a normal child would but as soon as his sister came he just stopped and it only got worst when she show Sasuke and Satsuki her half-complete rasengan and her charka-chains."

Itachi then stated " I wanna train Naruto when I train Sasuke and Satsuki ."

After a few seconds Fugaku smiled and Mikoto asked " Why do you wanna train Naru-chan ?"

Itachi then replied back " So I can sleep peacefully knowing I can see Naruto the next day!"

Now this was a big deal for Itachi because he had watch Naruto for 4 years the first year as a chunin and the last 3 as a anbu captain each of those years he had to at least prevent a beating once a week but Itachi wasn't worried about this, No it was the loneliness and outcast of Naruto that worried him because he knew that psychological pain hurt more than real pain and he could see that on the young boys face.

Fugaku then got up and hugged Itachi all the while saying " You have my permission Itachi. If you continue like this then I know you'll be a good clan head someday."

While Mikoto just smiled as she was now able to see Naruto at least 5 times a week.

* * *

** Author's note: Hey guys thanks for favoring and following this story you have no idea how happy I was when I checked it the next day. So now I'm going to explain something: Fugaku and Mikoto will be very important in Naruto leaving konoha and I'll tell you something now Minato will kill Fugaku causing Naruto to gain the Rinnegan since it happened similarly with Nagato except Naruto's mother figure won't die but shun him. Also I'm going to have a poll up for Naurto's little harem of 3 or 4 . Also the update schedule is like this I update once every 2 weeks since this week will be Naruto and the Next will be my persona story also review I am taking any and all consideration whatever it may be help for the story or if one of you readers wanna steer the story into a certain directions meaning if you want something to happen in the story just post it and if I like it I'll use it in the story with that person's acknowledgement**


	3. Update

**Hey everyone this is the author and sorry that this isn't a new chapter but an update on how the story is going. Now many of you have made many suggestions on how the story will go and I highly appreciate it so without further ado here is a preview of how the next few chapters will go and I am answering any review I have at this moment. Also sorry for the long wait got distracted by kingdom hearts 3 and final fantasy 15 also been busy playing 358/2days so yeah let's begin with the responses**

* * *

Chapter 2 reviews

First off: MikeAlek: Naruto is leaving Konoha by himself and I will be pondering what place he goes to but I'm leaning towards Kumo or Kiri. The reason Naruto is going alone is because of how he gains the rinnegan because even though nagoto didn't awake it naturally I'm using the part where nagoto lose both his parents as the conductor as to say and how naruto gains it well since minato can come from anywhere he'll just be from a highly diluted uchiha line, possibly from madara himself.

ArthurBest: the way how the uchiha massacre is going to go down is that Fugaku will have enough of minato ignoring naruto and subjecting him to the villagers torture he will challenge minato to a duel to the death. obviously fugaku dies and naruto will go to father but instead of minato it'll be fugaku since the uchiha treated him like family. the uchiha clan angered by their clan head's death retaleat and fight with the anbu only to be destroy by them. Mikoto then goes and holds fugaku only to see him die. Mikoto then awakes her own mangekyou sharigan who then turns to naruto and blames him for her husband death saying that if they never met him this would have never happen. Naruto now turned on by his own " mother " and combine that with his " father's " death awakes the rinnegan and runs away to the namikaze clan only to leave the next morning after making plans with kuruma. I could have Narumi wanting to bring naruto back so they could have a true family.

ArgusRho: Minato will be a antagonist in a since for a little while but that's only for about 2 or 3 chapters when they deal with naruto leaving. Now narumi in this point in time cares for naruto on a brother level but other than that that's about it since she has other friends she's not driven to get naruto like naruto was when sasuke left.

MightoGai: I don't hate Minato and Kushina in fact I love them they are really epic characters in my book next to haku,konan, and tayuya ( say what you want but if she can call ghost snake things that's epic in my book) Minato and Kushina will be bashed in the beginning for a bit when naruto leaves. Minato has to kill Fugaku because since he's hokage he has to stop threats to the village and Fugaku at that point is a threat. Naruto won't get sharigan implants because then he be op if you mix that with the rinnegan. Naruto will be slightly dark since i tend to have sadistic tendencies when it comes to naruto ( blame anko and her lovely self) and while I am a huge naruhina fan they are overuse.

Bankai777: I don't think that'll work out since they are kinda far away and a kid all by himself that far out will bring up questions.

RikudouNaruto: Naruto will forgive his family i don't know depend on how i'm feeling. it's just very far down the line.

Volos: Fugaku has to die for the greater good sorry :( And yes why kushina has a seal that could control her is beyond me since she is a seal master if minato didn't have her the hirashin would have never been made even if he had jiraiya's help and for christ sake the uzumaki made the reaper death seal so from that example only it shows how good the uzumaki's are. and how kushina and minato's fate turns out will be decided at a later date.

* * *

Plans for the fic

As said in the beginning naruto leaves by himself and etc. when the chunnin exams begin naruto will come with no disguise so he can in a way one-up konoha and show what they missed out on. Naruto will power threw the exams thanks to rinnegan and training from kuruma. at final exam naruto will fight narumi and they will go kyuubi on each other with naruto in kyuubi mode and narumi in tailed mode since Naruto has the soul part and the soul is in a sense pure that automatically gives him kyuubi mode i mean look at minato in the manga. Naruto will win thanks to kyuubi mode not hurting him and he also has full permission from kuruma unlike narumi since she is using demonic chakra and it's said tailed beast is just demonic charka given conscious. also Naruto will be slightly if not really powerful thanks to kuruma since he was inside 2 previously people allowing naruto a bunch ton of seals and jutsu and thanks to kushina he can perform the hirashin since kushina played a big part in its development. Naruto will also use a weapon a sword or a scythe still haven't decided on that yet.

* * *

**Okay that's all i have for now and I won't be updating until a week or two past august 15 because that's when i start school again . Also many thanks to all you readers for making this possible because when I first released this fic and saw how much people liked it was awe inspiring for me . Also if you haven't seen RWBY stop reading go to and watch the first 2 episodes and comeback and tell me what you think of it. this is ChilledKitsune and I'll see you next time when i update peace.**


	4. The Start of something new

**Hey Everybody it's Chilled Kitsune and here is the next chapter now i wasn't going to update this until friday but then i got hit with a puppy eye no jutsu ( you know who you are ) so here is the next chapter. now before we start i just want to say some things now. First naruto will gain and use crescent rose when he's fighting and he'll use yang's gauntlet's when he's in Kyuubi charka mode and the moment you have all been waiting for the pairing. the lucky women/ girls will be Kushina, Mikoto, and Narumi so yes it's a mother daughter pairing and you can except me writing lemons but not in the near future ( probably in 8 to 15 chapters ) and the village that naruto will go to will be Kiri since you guys all wanted that now since that's out-of-the-way let's begin The path I walk alone.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Today was the day for Naruto and Narumi's birthday and boy were Mikoto and Fugaku unhappy. It all started when they arrived, they saw Kushina and Minato dressing and getting Narumi ready for her birthday.

Meanwhile Naruto was on the living room reading a black covered book which was a gift from Itachi on how to start on elemental chakra training.

When Mikoto asked Naruto why he wasn't getting ready for his birthday Naruto just told her that he never stayed home for his birthday, always going to a nearby ramen shop.

When asked why he just replied with " I'm always left out it's always Narumi who gets the special things while I'm in the background."

Mikoto then proceeded to convince Naruto to stay for the party and he finally gave in after Mikoto promised to make him her clan famous dango.

The thing that angered Fugaku was when it was time to open the presents. Minato gave Narumi a scroll of B to A rank lighting jutsu and Kushina gave her a katana she forged herself.

Fugaku's mind at the time was thinking ' A scroll of lighting jutsu and a katana ? It's like they're preparing her for war!' But what made him mad was while Narumi got weapons and even the Toad summoning scroll, all naruto got was clothing and a set of chakra conducting kunai's with the kunai's being a gift from the Uchiha family.

but what shocked Fugaku the most if not everyone besides Minato and Kushina was what happened at dinner time.

* * *

" Attention, Attention everyone!" Minato yelled while tapping his glass, everyone soon got quiet waiting for what Minato wanted to say.

" As you know today is Narumi and Naruto's birthday. So, after a discussion between me and my wife, it is with great honor that we announce Narumi Namikaze, the new head of the Namikaze clan and she will be put into effect when she reaches 16 or becomes a Jounin, whichever comes first." Minato finished with a smile, however it was a completely different reaction for the guest or more importantly the clans.

Each clan head had a look of shock, however Fugaku was fuming. ' That dumbass Minato. Did you know what you've just done. You've exiled and banished Naruto from your family.'

Fugaku knew what happened when a new clan head was appointed while one already existed it always ended ugly.

For a new clan head to be appointed meant that the previous one wasn't doing a good job of leading the clan and they were always banished so no shame would fall upon the clan.'

Fugaku then looked at Naruto who was staring impassively at his food but by the way his jaw was clenched and how hard he was holding his chopsticks, easily showed that Naruto was unpleased with the news.

( With Naruto )

Naruto was pissed, no he was more than pissed he was mad. His parents forgetting that he existed he was okay with it because if they had paid attention he probably would have never met Kurama.

(Flashback Kurama's Seal )

Naruto woke up from his nap and saw nothing but a flooded dark hallway with pipes on the wall and the occasional dripping sound.

As Naruto started walking down the hall he started to look at his surroundings and saw that the pipes were glowing a faint red.

After walking for quite some time Naruto entered a giant room where there was nothing but water near his feet and giant bars in front of him.

As Naruto walked up to the bars a pair of eyes with a black slit in the middle opened up and stared at him. " What do you want puny human?" the pair of eyes said, since Naruto wasn't that said it.

" I don't know, I just walked into here." Naruto said nervously since he was scared of the two giant eyes.

' He's scared ' Kurama thought as he hoped his plan would work,

" Come closer and I'll help you leave." Kurama said evilly.

" Why?" Naruto questioned silently since it sounded too good to be true, "

Just come or I'll leave you to rot in this forsaken place!" Kurama yelled as his ticket to leaving was just mere seconds away.

" Okay " Naruto answered back as he shuffled near the gate, " Okay, now how am I" Naruto said only to be cut off as the Kyuubi roared and tried to pierce him with its claws only to be stopped by a mysterious force as he touched the gate.

" Damn!" Kurama said in all his Kyuubi greatness " So close to getting out, I curse you Mito for ever teaching Hashirama that forsaken jutsu!"

Naruto, who had fallen backwards due to the force of the shock from Kurama's attack looked up and saw a giant fox with 9 tails and orange fur that was babbling about sexy woman with red hair and grumpy spirits that should mind their own business.

" Uhh...Kyuubi, how am I going to get out of here ?" Naruto asked a little more bravely since the kyuubi couldn't hit him due to the gate.

Kurama hearing his tittle stopped his rambling about Mito in her prime and stared at the boy who was the offspring of that weakling Kushina.

Don't get him wrong she was a Uzumaki so she already had brownie points with him but unlike Mito, Kushina could never contain him normally like her predecessor Mito or her son Naruto.

" Oi brat, why are you still here ? I thought the force of my swipe would have woken you up." Kurama said cooly since there was no need for the kid to know that he was trying to kill him.

" I think you might have done something wrong." Naruto said oblivious to the fact that he just gave Kurama another chance to try to kill him.

Kurama, glad for the kid's denseness just tilted his head back and readied a bijuudama until it was as big as Gamabunta and shot it towards Naruto.

Sadly while it did explode it didn't destroy the bars but it did send Naruto and Kurama back a good length.

" Aw fuck that hurt!" Kurama said from his place on the floor.

Naruto slowly got up and said " Are we stuck here ?"

Kurama just stared at Naruto and said " Seems like it so kid, mind introducing yourself since you know me and I still don't know you."As he snarled from the pain.

Naruto hastily stood up and said " I'm Naruto Namikaze Kyuubi-San and please don't eat me."

Kurama just walked up to the gate and laid down on his stomach

" Naruto, first call me Kurama and if I could blow you up I can't eat you and don't you have anything interesting like likes, dislikes, a dream at least ?"

" My likes are Satsuki-chan, Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, Ramen, Dango, My Family, and red hair." Naruto finished with the last part quietly.

' Red hair ehh, I might actually be able to have fun with this one. Kami knows how long it's been since I last had fun with someone. Heh heh Mito-chan sure was surprised when I did that.' Kurama finished as he giggled pervertly

Naruto just looked on in curiosity as he finished introducing himself and saw Kurama drooling with glazed eyes and giggling like a certain white-haired sennin.

( Back to the present )

After Kurama broke out of his trance Naruto somehow manage to get Kurama to teach him how to defend himself.

Naruto stood up and walked to his room his mind coursing

" Kurama, can you up my training ?" Naruto said through the mental link he had with Kurama.

" Why, so you can get them to notice you ?" Kurama said angrily,

" Nope, so that when I leave I can successfully be able to leave." Naruto answered back smugly

" Fine but how much should I crank up the training ?" Kurama said curiously on how much Naruto wanted to learn.

Naruto smiled and said " I want to learn everything you know."

Kurama's eyes bulged and he said hastily " Why do you want to learn everything I know ? The training itself could kill you. "

Naruto just walked into his room and laid on his bed and said aloud " The sooner I leave this place the better."

* * *

( With the others )

After Naruto left, Fugaku stood up and said " Sorry Minato, Kushina, I like to stay but I have a Clan meeting to attend."

After Fugaku gave his goodbyes, he started on his way home.

As he entered the elders room he said aloud " Elders, I have a plan and it requires your advice."

A elder with a grey beard said " What is it Fugaku that requires our advice ?"

FUgaku replied " I plan to teach the hokage a lesson."

Another elder said " Are you wure that is wise Fugaku ?"

Fugaku answered with " I have my reason's and I'm going through with it and it's either I teach him a lesson or I take the clan and leave to Kumo or Iwa !"

* * *

**Well next chapter is when Fugaku dies and Naruto leaves also i have something interesting for Narumi when the start of shippuden starts and let's just say that she may be experience pain in 6 months. Also Yugura will be killed since there is no uchiha with naruto. Also I can tell you this in the last part of the chunin exams it will be Kyuubi mode Naruto vs one tailed/two tailed Narumi. Also Naruto will have his weapons mad e by that guy from that one filler where tenten and neji went to go get weapons and i just hope that when I write the lemon that this story doesn't get taken down so wait for another 2-3 weeks and you shall receive another chapter peace from the ChilledKitsune staying frosty in the land of snow *disapears in a shimmer of rainbows because rainbows are manly***


	5. The death of a good man

**Hello even one ChilledKitsune here with your new chapter and before we start I just wanna clear some things up first. One is that the pairing is Satsuki, Kushina, Narumi, and Mikoto sorry if i didn't clear that up. Second to those that show my english problems: I'm sorry okay I just write and i have my friends edit this if you find a typo or something of the sort tell me since I am not that good in english ( It's hard when you're balancing Honors geometry, a new language, and a social life) and now for my favorite part: that guest who said that I spelled Kurama wrong: well you cunt I double checked the chapter and there was no such thing so next time open your eyes you mole with no life i bet you can't even see since you use more than 20 hours on whatever thing you're using to go on the internet so next time think before you flame and if you wanna go then make an account stop pussy footing on the guest account you twat. and Now we begin sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

It was a calm morning, the sun was rising, the birds were chirping, and a giant fire-ball was heading towards a house... wait what!?

( A few minutes earlier)

Fugaku was walking towards the Namikaze house in his Jonin attire.

He knew that Kushina would have created a seal to protect the house from a invasion but with all seals it could be overpowered.

**Fire Style: Giant Fire Ball Jutsu**

Fugaku yelled as he shot the fireball at the house.

(Present)

_Boom!_

The fire-ball exploded into a shower of flames as it crashed into the barrier, disabling and destroying the seals that were placed.

As the dust settled Fugaku was preparing himself for the fight that was going to start as the Hokage appeared not a second later.

" Fugaku, what do you think you're doing, attacking my house !"

Fugaku just looked at Minato with a sneer and yelled, " I'm here to beat some sense into you !"

Fugaku then charged Minato, kunai in one hand and sharigans blazing,

" Fugaku, you must stop now or I will be forced to hurt you !" Minato shouted as he jumped back and threw his kunai at Fugaku.

Fugaku eyed the kunai with his sharigan and yelle

d ** Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**

as he shot the super heated flame at the kunai in hopes of stopping Minato from flashing towards him.

Fugaku then flashed through a set of hand seals and said

**Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu** .

Minato seeing the giant flame hurling towards him held out his kunai, readying himself as he planned to teleport the attack somewhere else.

It was at that moment Fugaku held Minato's ankles and created a seal less shadow clone to stab Minato in the back.

Minato felt something behind himself and teleported himself and Fugaku, leaving Fugaku's shadow clone to take the hit from the fire jutsu.

(Hokage's Office)

As soon as the 2 fighters arrived in the office, Fugaku latched Minato"s neck from behind and proceeded to choke him out.

Minato then backed Fugaku into the desk forcing Fugaku to break his hold.

Minato then turned around and punched Fugaku who recovered from the punch and retaliated with his own followed by a high kick which sent Minato staggering back into a bookcase.

Minato then clenched his teeth in pain and create 3 shadow clones.

Pain, that was all Fugaku felt as he bounced between the 3 clones so in an act of desperation, dropped an explosive kunai effectively dispelling the shadow clones and pressing Fugaku against the window.

**Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Jutsu.**

Out of the smoke came a sparkling blue tiger that smashed into Fugaku, throughly electrocuting him and sending him out the window.

" Aargh " He yelled in pain as Fugaku crashed into the ground outside.

' I have to finish this soon' Fugaku thought as he slowly stood up,

" Rasengan "

was all Fugaku heard as he was flung backwards by a spiraling ball of blue energy.

By now a crowd had gathered around and the crowd included Naruto, The Uchiha's and the Namikaze's.

**Earth Style: Mud Dragon Bullets**

Fugaku shouted from a hole in a wall as a dragon made of mud appeared out of the ground and shot mud at Minato.

As the mud bullets approached Minato, Tenzo and Inu appeared and Tenzo deflected the bullets with a **Wood Style: Wood Wall Jutsu**

and Inu attacked with a **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**,

which Fugaku substituted with a log.

As Fuagku appeared on a nearby roof he yelled at the top of his lungs " Fear the log, mortals !"

As he jumped down, hurdling towards Minato he said **" Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu"**

As **3** medium-sized bullets of water zoomed towards Minato, both Inu and Tenzo used **Earth Style: Earth Wall, **shielding Minato as the dust picked up when the water bullets crashed into the wall.

As Fugaku neared the destroyed walls Minato flashed in front of him.

" Sorry, old friend."

Minato then slammed a rasengan into Fugaku's chest, propelling him into the air only for Minato to flash behind him and slam another rasengan into his back.

Even with those 2 rasengan hits Minato didn't want to have any sense of doubt, **Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu.**

Mikoto, who had finally broke out of the crowd only to see a dragon made of pure lightning flew towards her husband and hear some shout " Tou-san !"

(With Naruto, before the shout )

Naruto's heart was pounding as he was pushing through the crowd.

He was waking up when he heard an explosion outside.

When he looked out the window he saw Fugaku shoot a flame that resemble a dragon and his father and Fugaku disappear.

As soon as Fugaku and Minato disappear, Naruto put on his clothes and ran outside looking for the two.

As he was jumping on rooftops he heard a crash and something impacting the ground.

Turning around he saw Fugaku shakily stand up.

Naruto then jumped down and tried to reach him only for a mob of people to crowd him.

Finally after breaking free from the crowd of people, Naruto could only look on in horror as he saw the dragon explode on Fugaku.

"Tou-san !" Naruto shouted as he stared at the crater in shock and horror.

( With Mikoto )

"No, no, no " Mikoto said frantically, as she kneeled next to her husband.

" Baka, why did you do this ? " Mikoto asked with tears coming out of her shiny onyx eyes.

" I-I had to do this..." Fugaku said while coughing up a little blood.

" I had to do this because of Naruto. " Fugaku said as he started wheezing a little

" Naru-chan !?" Mikoto exclaimed in shock. ' How could be for Naruto ?' Mikoto thought since Fugaku loved Naruto. He even thought of him as a second son.

" How... how is this all because of Naruto ?" Mikoto asked shakily

" Me and Minato fought because he had very different plans for Naruto's future."

Fugaku started hacking up blood now

" I'm dying soon Mikoto-chan, I can feel it so I need you to hear something."

" What is it ?" Mikoto asked as she wanted to know what could have been possibly her husband's last words.

" This is not by all means Naruto's fault Mikoto-chan." Fugaku finished before he soon started to stare into the morning's embrace.

Unfortunately for him since he started coughing blood all Mikoto heard was " This is all Naruto's fault."

" Tou-san, Tou-san " Naruto said as he ran frantically near Mikoto

" Get away you monster." Mikoto said softly, only loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto stopped a few steps away from Mikoto, wide-eyed and shakily said, " What Kaa-san ?"

Mikoto soon grew angry and turned to Naruto and screamed " Don't you Kaa-san me you monster !"

" What do you mean Kaa " Naruto said weakly only to be stopped by a vicious slap that forced Naruto to his butt.

" Be glad that I don't kill you ." Mikoto said in a harsh tone full of hatred.

Naruto just stared at Mikoto.

She looked the same except she was crying tears of blood and her 3 comma sharigan had changed into 4 black triangles that point and swirled around her pupil.

Finally coming to terms with what Mikoto said, Naruto just stood up and ran back home, unknown to him that he was also crying tears of blood.

* * *

( With Naruto )

AS Naruto was running home crying, he was having something of a one-sided conversation with Kurama.

" Boy, it will be okay. Just wait for the female to calm down and everything will be all right." Kurama said as he remember when Hashirama died and Mito wouldn't stop mopping around and crying for days.

" but Kurama " Naruto screamed " she called me a monster Kurama. Her of all people called me a monster !"

Kurama finally reached his breaking point and screamed. " I can't believe you of all jinchuriki is having an emotional break down because someone called you a monster. You, holder of the infamous Rinnengan is crying because a girl hates you, boo fucking hoo boy. If you act like this then just leave."

Kurama said harshly, shutting off the mental link leaving Naruto to contemplate on Kurama's supposed _words of wisdom_.

The next day after locking himself in his room all day Naruto was packing all of his essentials as he tried to talk to Kurama.

" Kurama, are you there ? Come on I know that you can hear me. Well either way I'm leaving today and I'm gonna die trying if I have to."

All Naruto received was eerie silence.

Walking towards his mirror Naruto activated his Rinnengan.

As he was staring into his now purple ring filled eyes he spotted something on the counter, picking it up he saw that it was a picture that was taken during him and his sister's third birthday.

On it was a still young Kushina holding a 3-year-old version of himself as he gave his mother a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Naruto remember that this was right before everything he knew changed.

Naruto placed the picture faced down next to his goodbye letter.

" No need to bring up old memories." Naruto said as he leapt out of the window and started sprinting towards the gates unaware that Narumi was saw and heard everything.

( The Village Gates )

After waiting for the guards to switch shifts, Naruto started walking out of the gate only to be confronted with his Family, Mikoto, and a squad of Anbu.

Minato stepped forward and said in a worried tone " naruto-kun, why are you leaving ?"

Naruto responed with a cold voice, " I think I made it clear in my letter. "

' Forgive me Naruto .' Minato thought before he stared at Naruto, " Anbu, contain the jinchuriki. We can't afford to let it escape Konoha."

The squad which contain Inu, Tenzo, Hebi, and Neko charged forward as Naruto started to laugh

" Oh, now I'm an it now huh ? The demon doesn't deserve to be called by its name. Jinchuriki is enough huh. Well then come get some !" Naruto said as he activated his Rinnengan and screamed

**" Tajuu Kage Bunshin**** no Jutsu."**

A hundred Naruto's appeared in a giant cloud of smoke, they then charged the Anbu members.

" Remeber, we have to be careful kid or not he's still a jinchuriki." Inu said as Tenzo and Hebi jumped above the crowd.

" Look out ." Naruto said happily as he went through hand signs and said** " Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation "**

As Naruto shot the giant wave of fire towards the Anbu, Inu looked towards Neko and they simultaneously said

**" Water Style: Wave Encampment Jutsu "**

As the fire and water jutsus clashed all they could think was ' So powerful . So this is how it feels to fight a jinchuriki.'

While Naruto's family and Mikoto just gaped at the sight of such a strong jutsu.

As Naruto started knocking the Anbu out in the mist that occurred when the jutsu's clashed, Minato was talking to the others.

" If Naruto comes over here we have to stop him."

" How are we going to stop him ?" Kushina asked, worried that they might hurt their child.

" We do anything " Minato started only to be cut off as he saw 4 giant water dragons heading towards them.

Mikoto and Kushina jumped away as Minato grabbed Narumi and teleported to Kushina.

" Damn, I missed." Naruto said as he walked calmly out of the mist.

" Naru " Minato started only to be interupted as Naruto threw a kunai towards him.

" Go " Naruto said happily " Less talking, more fighting "

Minato, still in shock took a punch to the face and a kick to the chest.

' Fast and his kicks hurt. ' Minato thought as he staggered backwards.

He then looked at Kushina and Mikoto " Go, Now ! "

Chakra chains shot of Kushina's back and Mikoto activated her Mangekyou and sprinted towards Naruto.

" Kit !"

Kurama yelled from inside his cage

" Get away from the village now I got something planned."

Deciding not to argue now, Naruto followed his directions

. As soon as Kurama gauged enough distance he told Naruto to turn around and wipe blood on his seal.

When questioned why, Kurama just told him that if he wanted to leave then he follow directions.

Naruto then prayed to Kami and did as told.

In a giant cloud appeared the bane of the leaf, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

" Naruto, what have you done !" Minato yelled in horror as he stared at the Kyuubi.

" What have I done ? Obviously I unleashed the Kyuubi. " Naruto said in a deadpan voice.

" Now Kyuubi, show the leaf the power of the kitsune !" Naruto said as it roared, terrifying the leaf village.

" It's the Kyuubi ! Run for your lives!"

As soon as a civilian said this, the village soon erupted in panic from the sight of the kitsune.

" Naruto stop. You don't have to do this !" If you just stop then we'll all go home. "

Kushina pleaded, not wanting to fight and possibly kill her own kid.

" What home ? I don't have a home. " Naruto said in a curious voice.

" What do you mean what home ! The home where you live with your family you baka !" Kushina shouted, tears trying to break out,

" What family ? I don't have a family anymore. " Naruto said in a cold voice.

" What do you mean what family " Kushina bit back harshly with tears falling down her face

" We're your family, I'm your mother, Minato's your's father, and Narumi's your sister. we will take care of this and you, so just come back." Kushina cried frantically not wanting her baby boy to leave her.

" Kyuubi I've had enough. Have fun because I'm leaving." Naruto said as he jumped down and walked away.

" Gladly " Kurama said as he howled into the endless night.


	6. A talk with a Bijuu

**Hey everybody I decided since it's my birthday that I should give you guys a birthday update. you guys will also get an extra chapter on friday or the weekends, when I get my story back from editing and I have sadly come down with a cold and I have read some extra manga's and finishing anime so I might add some references here and there. So without further ado let's start.**

* * *

As Kurama was roaring into the night, glad to be able to see the outside world again, Minato was speaking to Kushina and Mikoto.

" Kushi-chan, can you use your chains to restrain the Kyuubi ?" Minato asked since Kushina was the only one here capable of restricting the tailed beast his son unleashed.

" I can try MInato-kun but what I want to know is how you and Mikoto will stop the Kyuubi." Kushina said as she started to channel her chakra, oblivious to the fact that her daughter was still behind her.

" Minato " Mikoto said as she stared at the Kyuubi's giant form " Since Kushina is going to be restraining the Kyuubi, you'll have to seal it while I distract it. "

Kushina was about to unleash her chains when a deep voice she thought she would have never heard again appeared

" Kushina, before you start you might want to take your daughter to a safe spot. " Kurama said to Kushina mentally since she still had remnants of his chakra in her.

Turning around Kushina saw Narumi but something was off with her. First was that she was abnormally pale and sweating and her oceanic blue eyes would flash a cold dark red now and then.

" Minato, Mikoto you'll have to wait. I have to take Narumi to somewhere safe first." Kushina said as she looked towards Narumi

Seeing them both nod she took Narumi into her arms and jumped away.

" Glad you took my advice Kushina, you were always a smart girl. " Kurama said

" Why did you talk to me ?" Kushina asked as she wonder why the Kyuubi helped her.

" I don't hurt those who don't deserve it. " Kurama said as if he did nothing wrong

Kushina just fumed madly " Then why did you try to destroy the village !"

Kurama just snarled angrily and said " In case you haven't forgotten princess, I only had 5 seconds before that god damn Madara used me for his biding. Besides the main reason I'm talking to you is because I need to tell you something. "

"What is it ?" Kushina questioned curiously

" If Narumi is in the presence of me or Naruto when he uses my chakra, she will also start to draw on my chakra."

" W-why ?" Kushina asked since this was something abnormal

" My chakra which is sealed inside your daughter is calling out for me and trying to reach me. "

Kushina stopped shortly

" Call- Calling out... for you ? Why now ? Why hasn't she started doing this earlier ?" Kushina exclaimed in a worried tone

" The reason is because this is the first time she has experience the soul part of me. As you know all things have chakra inside them and my chakra is simply trying to come back to me. Also Narumi doesn't have bijuu chakra but demon chakra now."

Kushina's eyes widen, obviously thinking the worst for her daughter " Demon chakra ? But you're a bijuu ?"

" And as you also know, we bijuu are simply the result of a soul mixing with Demonic chakra. " Kurama finished calmly

" So that means... "

" Yes, it's that much more dangerous for her because instead of bodily damage her soul will be damaged. " Kurama said, finishing Kushina's sentence

" Now move, we aren't done talking yet and little Narumi is starting to get worst. "

Looking down Kushina saw that Narumi's eyes had changed from blue to red with black surrounding it ( Basically how dark naruto's eyes look )

" Just move women. If she's far enough the effects will start to reverse. Now time for my real reason for talking with you. " Kurama said as Kushina questioned him as she was jumping away with chakra enhanced leaps

" I want to know why you no longer pay little Naruto attention. The last time was when he and Narumi turned 3."

" What do you mean I don't pay Naruto any attention. I knew he was leaving wasn't I ?" Kushina said hotly

" Yes but it makes you look bad because only when he left did you pay attention. You, who when younger always said that when you had a family you would love and cherish all of them and yet young Naruto was left in the cold dark while his family basked in the warm light. I bet it was all because of Minato. It always was because of Minato. " Kurama said with a lot of distaste in his voice

" What do you mean it's all Minato's fault. He hasn't done anything to hurt our family. " Kushina said protectively

" And this is what I mean. Ever since the blonde bastard saved you that one day you have become a fan girl. Not a full one but still a fan girl. " Kurama said sighing at the end

" I'm not a fangirl ! Never have never will !" Kushina shouted out loud scaring her daughter.

" And there it is again. Tell me this Kushina, who was the number one person you hung around ? Who was the first person you consider to date ? Who was the person that came to mind when you thought of boyfriend material ? Who was the person you thought of when you would daydream about a family of your own !" Kurama said angrily

" So what if I fell for Minato! I loved him and he loved me back !" Kushina told Kurama harshly. Who was him to tell her that she made a wrong decision

" Kushina, If I recall correctly you first thought of Minato as a girly person who couldn't do anything but after he saved you, you couldn't stop babbling about him. now if that isn't fan girl behavior I don't know what is. " Kurama replied as he knew that this was the truth

" Hah, I bet you don't even know what love feels like so you should start with me about love Kyuubi ." Kushina said back smug as she knew that the tailed beast never had loved anything as far as she knew only to see a red-haired girl walk towards her, slowly slipping of her robe.

" What was that ?" Kushina said softly only to hear Kurama reply " This was my love Uzumaki. I shall show you my love." As he prepped a memory that had remained in his head for many a year.

* * *

( Memory )

As the memory started Kushina saw that she had her arm around another red-headed girl's waist

" When can we be together openly again huh ? We've been together for almost 8 years now and I'm getting tired of waiting. " Kushina heard a male voice say.

The red-head turned around and cupped Kushina's face as she stared in shock

" I'm sorry but we have to stop this. Remember I still love you Ku-kun but we can't be together anymore. " The redhead said as she finished with a sad smile on her face.

( Present )

After dropping Narumi off at the Hyuuga compound she started running back towards where her husband and best friend were.

" I can't believe that you and Mito-baachan were together Kyuubi. " Kushina said surprised that the deceased Uzumaki clan heir and the Kyuubi no Kitsune were a couple.

" So what happened after that ?" Kushina asked wondering what happened after Mito cut things off with the Kyuubi.

" I stopped all communication with her. She would ask me to go with her when she would go for walks around the clan's garden and I would always stay silent. She would allow me to roam free on the clan's grounds and I would just stay inside. She would invite me to sleep with her and I would sleep in my cell, surrounded by my darkness. " Kurama said somberly as he recalled all the times when Mito would tried to talk to him or even see him.

Kushina just ran with sadness and pity in her heart, never had she heard the mighty bijuu talk with such sadness in his voice.

" I'm going to show you something I have never shown or told anyone, okay ? Keep this to yourself. " Kurama said

Kushina just replied "yes" as she reached the forest where a battle of epic proportions would soon start.

( Memory )

Kushina was then inside of the Kyuubi's cell as she saw a surpisingly young version of Mito walk up to the cell.

" Ku-kun ?" Mito said only to hear silence

" Ku-kun, please say something. " Mito pleaded only to hear Kurama grunt and turn his head away in disgust.

Mito just sighed sadly as her young form started to age into her old form

" I'm dying soon Ku-kun. I can feel it in my heart. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I should have never turned you away like that and now I'm paying the price for it. I could have had a wonderful life with you but because of my fear I wasted a good future. Bye Ku, I'll miss you... a lot. " Mito said as she started to fade away unknown that Kurama himself had a lone tear rolling down his face.

(Memory end )

" Sorry Kyuubi but we have to stop you now. " Kushina said sadly

" It's okay. I just had to get this out. " Kurama said with relief in his voice

" Kushina ! Are you ready ?" Minato asked as he brandished a kunai along Mikoto.

Locking away her emotions for now Kushina summoned her chains and shot them towards Kurama while Minato and Mikoto charged.

Kurama sidestepped the chains and jumped back with the chains rapidly following him.

He then bent down and let out a huge roar that stopped the chakra chains, Mikoto, and Minato in their tracks.

Kurama then started to lose her fur, evidence that he was nearing the end of his chakra usage.

" Kushina, I'm gonna leave now " Kurama said as some muscle started appearing

" Wait, please tell me why did you tell me about you and Mito ?" Kushina said, curious about why the bijuu told her of his relationship with the Shodaime's wife

" Don't be like Mito or me okay. Be sure of something before you make the decision because it could hurt you in the end. What I'm trying to say is be sure of what you want. Had Minato not saved you that day you would have had a different family and a different future now. "

" But I would be in Kumo !" Kushina yelled back

" You really believe I would allow you to be taken. After Mito's death I promised her that should I come across any Uzumaki in need I will help them. Goodbye Kushina. Be sure to think about what I said. "Kurama stated as he exploded into a giant cloud, having gave Naruto enough time to reach Wave country already.

Confused with the Kyuubi's disappearing Minato turned to Kushina and said " Uhh... Kushina do you wanna go back ?"

Slowly shaking her head Kushina said " No... I got some thinking to do. "

And with that Kushina started to walk off into the forest leaving Minato who just decide that she would be fine and then went to go find Narumi

( With Naruto )

As Naruto felt Kurama enter the seal he just said " I know we're going to have a long talk later so when you're ready just say when

( With Kushina )

As she walked, thinking about what Kyuubi said she happen to walk upon a tree she hadn't seen since her teenage years.

As she walked around the tree she saw something that she and Minato had craved a long time ago.

On the tree was a heart with the letters **K + M **inside of it.

Deciding to stop, Kushina walked up the tree and sat on a branch only to see another heart that had faded over time with **Ku+ Mito** inside of it with what appeared to be a girl being chased happily by a fox with nine tails.

As Kushina placed her hand on the carving, a seal appeared and she was assaulted with a memory that would one day hopefully decide an important decision.

( Carving Memory )  
" There, all done. What do you think Mito-chan ?" A man who looked like a grown up Naruto said as he turned towards the Uzumaki beauty.

" I love it Ku-kun. I never knew you could draw so good. " Mito said as she inspected the heart and discretely drew a seal on it.

" You be amazed at the things I could do Mito. " Kurama said with a little pride

" I think it's so good that you deserve a little gift so close your eyes. " Mito said as she smiled towards Kurama.

Blushing slightly Kurama closed his eyes and readied himself.

He was barely able to feel the soft lips he had been so acquainted with when they suddenly pulled back.

Kurama opened his eyes to see Mito looking at him sweetly as she stuck her tongue out at him, " Sorry Ku bit if you want some of me you're going to have to come get it. "

Mito then started running only to be followed by a smirking Kurama.

After sometime passed Kurama was finally able to catch up to Mito.

The couple now laid in a clearing as Kurama who was on top of Mito kissed her.

" I hope you never leave me. " Mito said as she returned the kiss back passionately.

Kurama just smirked and replied " Neither do I. "

What started as an intense make-out quickly escalated when a shirt and bra flew in the air when Mito screamed " KU-KUN!" in pleasure as the bijuu started feasting and licking Mito's breast and nipples.

( Back to the tree )

Blushing slightly from the rather descriptive memory Kushina just stared at the moon and thought ' Maybe... Maybe Kyuubi was right. '

* * *

** There you go the birthday special. I also might or might not include the arguement Kushina will have with Minato concerning Naruto. Also for people who don't like incest then please i kindly say fuck off because this story will have a shit ton of incest later on. Also for the people who say that Naruto should be bitter towards his family he's not going to be. Reason why is that he prides himself as a Uzumaki who are family first others later and we all get mad at our parents every now and then but in the end we sleep in their house or remember the times when we were really greatful for them when we were younger so as a personal request for me tell your mother or father Thank you because without them you would not be were you are today so until the weekends this is ChilledKitsune saying goodbye and Double Rainbow all the way. Peace**


	7. Update on story, answers to questions

**This is not a new chapter more as an explanation/update/ review comment.**

* * *

**Okay first the explanation: The reason Naruto doesn't hate his family with all his heart is because he knows they fucked up.**

**In one of the chapters I put a picture with Kushina showing and loving Naruto. Naruto sees this as while they did love him he was simply pushed aside for his twin. **

**Also this goes to Guest, Kushina does believe in the Uzumaki way somewhat but because of her experience with how crazy the Kyuubi Charka is so she spent all her time helping Narumi who has the chakra inside of her. **

**The family will for the most part have to fight for Naruto's forgiveness except for Narumi.**

**Narumi is the exception since she's doing what her parents are telling her and when she showed Naruto what she could do it's a natural kid thing. **

**Now remember they are 7 now so Narumi, who is 7 years old showing Naruto her techniques is basically her way of saying " Hey look at this ! It's so cool " because kids like to show off due to the fact that we just wanna show others something amazing like how we today share things on Facebook. **

**Naruto does resent his family for the most part because of what happened to him when he was alone so don't say Naruto is gonna accept their apology as soon as they say sorry.**

**Now the review part which is basically me answering a guest's review that I have seen in some other reviews.**

**I have already said some stuff about the issue above so read that first.**

**Okay with the Naruto being exiled part just remember this Minato didn't have a clan growing up and even now he can't read clan rules since he has hokage duties taking up most of his time.**

**Kushina meanwhile grew up with a clan for only some years so she doesn't have all the clan rules down and she was an only child so why should she have concern herself with the clan heir exile thing. **

**Minato may have killed Fugaku but remember Naruto say what happened so he knows that it was in self defense for the most part and Minato didn't turn Mikoto against Naruto because she was doing her duty as a ninja to protect her home from any threats and why she even was talking to the Namikaze's is because they may have had a fight but not a full on friendship ending thing.**

**Narumi never rubbed anything in Naruto's face on purpose. Just have to put that out there.**

**Also the reason Fugaku attacked was because he was mad since Minato barely paid Naruto any attention and then little Naruto gonna be kicked out of his home. That did it for Fugaku.**

**The reason he released Kurama was to buy him time and a last resort because he had 3 s rank ninja's after him and one of them is the yellow flash who is freaking fast as heck.**

**The summary is basically one of the most important things in this story because it will be the start of the Namikaze family trying to work for Naruto's forgiveness.**

* * *

**Now for some other things first Naruto will not have a summoning fox contract. he might have one but it will be something else then the cliché fox and dragon. Kurama has only one tail of chakra and trying to talk to kushina, supplying memories and maintaining his full form is really chakra consuming. Narumi has 9 tails of demon chakra so expect some over powered moves when she fights naruto in the finals. The pairing will start with Satsuki and Narumi development in the exams followed by Mikoto during the shippuden part of Naruto. Kushina will be last because Naruto and her have some problems to sort out first before Naruto plows Kushina's brains out. Minato might be killed during shippuden just have to decide when... also I will have a poll up for what kinda of kekkei genkai element you want naruto to have but just saying this Naruto will have trained with Zabuza and Haku and will be able to use Ice style to a good degree. Not Haku good but good enough. Also Next chapter might be up next week since I have to get my grades up for our quarter so if I have time I'll try to fit it in but no high hopes and it will consist of the big fight between Namikaze and Uzumaki and the start of the chunnin exams. **


End file.
